


A First Pailing

by hero_of_derp



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Eridan Ampora/Karkat Vantas - Freeform, Everyone Is Alive, First pailing, M/M, Matespriteship - Freeform, Plot What Plot, in which Eridan has developed and isn't nearly as closed minded as he used to be, pails, thanks to everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hero_of_derp/pseuds/hero_of_derp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan and Karkat have been balancing on matespriteship for awhile but haven't pailed...until tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A First Pailing

Karkat shifted his weight as Eridan took his hand and kneelt. He was nervous, edgy, at taking this step, but it was natural, and everyone was getting to the age that release felt like a requirement. How long had they been on this stupid meteor with those stupid humans? It felt like forever...

Karkat had lived in fear the moment that everyone's bodies began changing. They's all gotten taller and stronger, attacking the monsters that dwelled on the meteor to protect themselves. If they'd still been on Alternia, their lusii would have left them, and they would have joined troll society proper as their eyes started to turn.

Karkat swallowed and looked down at Eridan. The highblood gently kissed his knuckles, then rubbed his cheek against it. He looked up at Karkat, and smiled, showing his sharp teeth. His eyes were purple, the same as his blood.

Everyone was just waiting on Karkat's. Those that knew kept it a secret or feigned innocence. And those that didn't know were waiting to see where he belonged in the eyes of their society. Still, Karkat had looked in the mirror, worriedly, for the past few weeks, and he had begun to see flecks of bright red appearing in his iris. With a highblood matesprite who had had his thoughts about the blood hierarchy, despite Feferi's insistence that in their new society it was pointless, he had good reason to worry. Eridan had become more lenient about it, but he still sniffed slightly whenever he had to deal with Sollux or Tavros, or even Terezi and Nepeta. 

But as soon as Karkat was arroused, as soon as he started to leak fluid, even blush too badly, and Eridan would see and...then what? Cull him. Or worse. Leave him and never even bring himself to look at a lowblood mutant like Karkat. He'd always lived with the idea of culling, even as a wriggler, so it was easy to accept. But with Eridan...

He'd rather be culled than abandoned.

"Eridan I... Maybe this isn't....such a good idea," Karkat said, curling his fingers around Eridan's. He squeezed gently, an apology, and tried to pull back, but Eridan kept Karkat's hand in his.

"Karkat, it's okay," Eridan said, soothingly. He looked up at Karkat and smiled. He licked his lips, thoughtfully, then turned his head and kissed at Karkat's hand again before letting go. "We don't have to pail." He licked his lips again, and hesitated before leaning back. His fins flicked, slightly, in a way that Karkat knew was irritation. He knew it wasn't directed at him, at least not all at him, but he still felt bad.

Karkat felt a pit of cold dread and a warmth of sheer arousal in his stomach at the same time, and desire fought against his fear. He wanted to share a moment with Eridan, to pail with him, fuel the needs that their mother grub would face in the years to come. She would be hatching soon, and she would need it to reproduce and create grubs. 

The thought of feeling some ounce of pleasure with Eridan was starting to overtake his caution.

"I'm just... fucking scared," Karkat muttered. "Of what you'll think of me." He gave a small shudder, and he tightened his hands on his pants, wrinkling the fabric. "Because of my blood color." His voice was quiet, and in the silence of the room it was barely audible.

"Karkat." Eridan frowned, pursing his lips in a way that Karkat found cute...Not that he'd admit it, since 'cute' was a word that Eridan disliked being applied to himself. But he was cute, and also handsome, with his freckles across his cheeks and his strong, angular jaw. Not like Karkat's face, round and still with wriggler fat, with his round ears and soft jaw and short stubby horns. "Why do you keep your blood such a secret? I think we're past the point of judging." He rested his head on Karkat's knee, looking up at him. "If I wasn't willing to pail with you, no matter your blood color, I wouldn't be here." He shifted his hips, and Karkat knew what it meant.

If Karkat didn't pail with him, Eridan would have to go do it on his own. Biology demanded release at their age, and though filling a pail on their own was somewhat of a taboo, it would do in a pinch. Karkat shifted. His own arrousal was beginning, just being in such close physical contact for so long...

"...Do...do you promise." Karkat shifted and rubbed his palms along his pants, nervous. "You won't.... cull me."

"I promise," Eridan said, and that was all Karkat needed.

Karkat reached down and grabbed the sides of Eridan's face, bringing him up and kissing him. The sounds of their wet, open mouthed and near sloppy kisses filled the room, and Karkat was mindful of Eridan's sharp teeth when their tongues met. Eridan rested one hand on Karkat's neck, the other undoing the clasp of his cloak. The purple fabric fell away from his shoulders and landed in a heap on the floor. His scarf had been abandoned earlier, somewhere by the door.

Karkat moved his hands back on Eridan's head, running his fingers over the folds and dips of his ear fins, and Eridan shuddered. He broken the kiss to let out a quiet moan, encouraging Karkat to turn his head and mouth at his fins. Erdan openly moaned again at the touch, breath already hitched, so sensitive were they, and he had another reason to gasp when Karkat timidly touched the lap of his pants.

Eridan turned his head so Karkat could reach all of his fins, and Karkat buried his face against Eridan. He smelled like Eridan and the sea, like electricity and the oil he used to keep his gun shooting smooth. Karkat's fingers trailed down to the waistband of Eridan's pants. He pushed the first button back through the buttonhole, and Eridan felt a little less constricted. The second button came undone, and Karkat pulled the zipper down. 

Karkat was surprised to find Eridan wasn't wearing any underwear, and Karkat's fingers met the slick lips around Eridan's peeking tentabulge. The red blooded troll moved his head around to the other side of Eridan's head, kissing at his other fin. The fins fluttered and twitched in arousal and anticipation, and Karkat felt Eridan's bulge shifting under the skin, stirring.

Eridan's hand snaked down from Karkat's neck to the bottom of his shirt, and he smoothed cool fingers under it, against Karkat's skin. Karkat retaliated, feeling a need to keep the upper hand, and turned his hand so that his palm was against Eridan's pelvis, and slipped his hand under him. Eridan's fins fluttered again as Karkat's finger moved over his nook, making the highblood gasp quietly.

Karkat was satisfied, managing to keep control of the situation and content with that fact. At least, he was, until Eridan pulled back and grabbed the bottom of Karkat's shirt. He yanked it up, trapping Karkat's arms and even his head. "Eridan!" He said, as he fell back onto the bed. Beds were lovely inventions, one of the only good things those humans had brought. Not good for sleeping, Karkat still preferred the recoupacoon, but for pailing...beds were pretty nice.

Eridan took a moment to pull his own shirt off, and his pants, dropping them off the edge of the bed and moving over Karkat. One of his knees rested between Karkat's legs, and Karkat struggled to at least get his head free of his shirt. "Eridan!" He repeated, and Eridan laughed, reaching up to pull Karkat's head free of his shirt. His fingers brushed over Karkat's horns, and he twitched. Eridan lowered his mouth to Karkat's neck, kissing and nipping gently with sharp teeth. He made his way down Karkat's body, and Karkat made a play at a struggle.

Karkat felt himself starting to get wet, leaking genetic fluid, and that meant it was too late. Eridan would see him for what he was. Anxiety matched the pleasure he felt from Eridan's lips and then, there was his hand, sneaking down his pants. Eridan was at his belly, and after a breif rub against his nook with his fingers, Eridan pulled his hand back and looked up at Karkat as his fingers undid his pants. He pulled his pants open and grabbed the waistband of both pants and underwear, yanking them down. Before Karkat could stop him, and without looking, Eridan lowered his mouth to the slit of Karkat's bulge, giving a gentle suck. Karkat gasped, his body tensing. Eridan's lips moved down to Karkat's nook, and his fingers gently parted him as he began to probe and lick with his tongue. 

Karkat's bulge slipped from it's slit, curling under his belly. More fluid leaked from his buldge and nook both, soaking into the sheets under him, slicking the inside of his thighs. Karkat couldn't bring himself to look at Eridan, too busy focusing on the feeling of Eridan's tongue on his nook. He gave a quiet whine when Eridan's mouth entirely covered him, his breath escaping him. He inhaled sharply as Eridan's mouth left him and a warm breath puffed on his thigh, and-

"What is..."

-his breath left him again, but for an entirely different reason. Oh no. Karkat's head shot up and he looked down at Eridan. Eridan's lips and teeth were coated in red, and it was smeared around his mouth. A few drops were making their way down his chin. Eridan's eyes were wide, shocked, as he looked at Karkat's lap. His hand traveled to his lips and he ran his fingers over them, then examined them.

Karkat swallowed at Eridan looked at him, and Karkat had to look away. He covered his eyes with his arm, as if trying to hide. His face was warming rapidly as the truth he hadn't wanted to face settled in his belly, cold and killing any arousal he'd had. His bulge began to go limp, slowly pulling back into his slit. "E-Eridan I'm sorry," he said, quickly. A sharp pain grew in his chest, and for a moment he thought it might have been Eridan stabbing him then and there, but he realized that he wasn't dying (at least for the moment), when Eridan's weight came off the bed. 

"You're a..." Eridan stared down, in shock. Shock, but not disgust, and he stopped, looking at his hands again. He ran his thumb over the pads of his fingers, smearing the genetic material. It wasn't as if the fluid burned his skin. Or caused him injury. And it was Karkat's. What had changed? 

What did it matter?

If he was ready to pail with Karkat before, to spill their material into a bucket together, to donate that to their people, what did this change? Mutants shouldn't be allowed to procreate...

But again...what did it matter?

Karkat's blood wasn't dull like like a lowblood's. No...actually, it was quite bright and vibrant. Almost like his own, or Feferi's, or even Equius' or Vriska's. It was a low blood color, but it was bright.

Eridan looked down at Karkat and licked his lips. The sharp taste still covered his lips, and he found himself wanting it again. Karkat's body shook slightly, and not in a way that Eridan was proud of. Not in a way that was leftover from pleasure. Not in a way that Eridan was prepared to leave him in.

Eridan leaned over the bed, and pulled Karkat's arm away. The smaller troll looked away, almost guiltily. "Karkat," Eridan said, softly. When Karkat didn't answer, Eridan turned his head and waited until Karkat finally looked. "...Will you still pail with me?"

There was a long silence as they stared at each other, before Karkat visually relaxed. "Depends..." Karkat mumbled.

"On what?" Eridan's fins perked. He hadn't ruined his chances. Hadn't ruined his matesprite. He could still pail with him. "Karkat, depends on what?" He was almost too eager, but he didn't care.

"...Are you going to suck my nook again?" Karkat slowly pushed his pants and underwear off one leg. He bent his leg slightly, opening himself up, exposing himself to Eridan. "Or are you just fucking... going to get your bulge in here? ...That's an invitation, you stupid highblood," Karkat finished with a growl, and the corner of Eridan's mouth twisted upward.

"I'm not Equius," Eridan said, grabbing one of Karkat's legs. He curled it up, around his hip, his bulge already twisting and seeking to bury itself into Karkat's nook. "I don't get off on some other bloods ordering me around."

Karkat glared at him, but it softened as he kicked his pants off and wrapped his other leg around Eridan. "Fucking mood killer bringing him up."

"Are you sure?" Eridan moved a hand between them, and Karkat's bulge seemed to come back alive as Eridan moved his hand along it, coaxing it back out. It circled his hand, warm and already starting to make a proper mess. "You still seem to be ready."

"Oh will you shut up and fuck me you stupid nook sucking bastard!" Karkat growled, and Eridan's hips canted forward. The tip of his bulge found it's goal, slipping into to Karkat's depths.

Huh. Well maybe Eridan did have a SMALL fetish for being bossed around, as he'd just discovered.

Proper pailing didn't require much movement of the hips, not like sloppy human mating. No, Eridan's bulge simply moved inside Karkat, elliciting small gasps and writhes from the mutant. Eridan's hand massaging Karkat's bulge certainly helped, he imagined. Flecks and splatters of genetic material continued to soak the bed, red and purple, a few spots already beginning to mix. The very thought made Eridan shudder. The movements of his bulge started to match Karkat's as Karkat's inner walls began to tense, and Eridan grabbed Karkat to him, abandoning his bulge to pull Karkat into his lap. He turned, sitting on the edge of the bed, and readied the pail, holding it underneath them. 

Karkat inhaled sharply and tensed as Eridan's bulge found a particularly sensitive bundle of nerves, and his fingernails dug into Eridan's shoulders as his bulge began to release the material. Though some marginal amount began to seep from his nook, most of it did come from his bulge. Most of what came from Karkat's nook was purple, with a hint of red, and between them most of the pail was filled.

Karkat slumped against Eridan, panting to get the breath he'd been holding back, and Eridan set the pail down, embracing Karkat as his bulge retracted from his matesprite's nook. 

They were both tired, spent, as one was after pailing (or so Feferi had told Eridan when he'd informed her of his decision to propose pailing to Karkat), nearly exhausted enough to sleep right there on the bed...but no.

Eridan grunted and gathered energy enough to pick himself and Karkat up, and stumble over to their recoupacoon. He slid Karkat inside first, then climbed in, dunking himself completely under the slime as he usually did. He came up eventually, and they held onto each other again, relaxing into the slime.

**Author's Note:**

> PWP SMUT. I just really like Erikar okay.


End file.
